yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 043
にセカンド・ラブ・チャンス!? | romaji = Asuka ni Sekando Rabu Chansu!? | japanese translated = Second Love Chance for Asuka!? | episode number = 43 | japanese air date = July 25, 2005 | english air date = March 3, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "Hearts Are Wild", known as "Second Love Chance for Asuka!?" in the Japanese version, is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on July 25, 2005 and in the United Sates on March 3, 2006. Summary One night, on a cruise ship, a man with glasses, Pierre is playing poker in the ship’s casino. His nickname was "The Gambler" in the dub, while he uses the alias of "Boy" in the Japanese version. He never lost a card game or any kind of challenge. After winning another game of poker, he gets a tip about there being strong opponents in such games at Duel Academy. He arrives at the island via jetski and attempts to get Chancellor Sheppard to hire him in the fight against the Shadow Riders. Sheppard states he'll hire him if he can defeat one of the current keykeepers in a Duel. Alexis Rhodes volunteers to face him. (In the dub, Pierre said he came to Duel the Academy's top Duelist, Alexis (in his opinion), and would not leave until after he Dueled her.) During the Duel, a flashback is shown. Pierre and Alexis had gone to the same elementary school. Despite coming from a rich family, he wanted to acquire the prized possessions of his classmates, and was able to persuade many of them to wager them in games of chances. This does not sit well with Alexis, who challenges him to a game of Duel Monsters with a red scarf knitted by her mother as the wager. In addition, should she win, Pierre must return all the items he's taken from their classmates. Pierre loses, but is unable to accept defeat and snatches the scarf from Alexis. That was the last she saw of them. Ultimately, Pierre loses and returns the scarf to Alexis and also reveals he came to Duel Academy because he had always had a crush on her. Alexis tells Pierre that she doesn't feel the same way for him. Pierre leaves Duel Academy heartbroken. Featured Duels Pierre vs. Alexis Rhodes Turn 1: Pierre Pierre draws. He then Normal Summons "Gamble Angel Bunny" (1200/1200) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Pierre then activates the effect of "Gamble Angel Bunny" to toss a coin. If Pierre calls it right, Alexis will take 1000 damage, but if he calls it wrong, Pierre will take 1000 damage. Pierre calls heads, but the coin lands on tails. Pierre then activates his face-down "Second Coing Toss". Now Pierre can once a turn negate the effects of a card requiring a coin toss and re-do the said coin toss. Pierre then uses the effect of "Second Coin Toss" to re-do the coin toss of "Gamble Angel Bunny". Pierre calls tails and he is right this time (Alexis 4000 → 3000). Pierre then Sets a card. Turn 2: Alexis Alexis draws "Cyber Tutu" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/800) in Attack Position. "Cyber Tutu" attacks directly via its own effect, but Pierre activates his face-down "Fairy Box" to toss a coin. If he is right, the ATK of "Cyber Tutu" will become 0 during the Battle Phase. Pierre then activates the effect of "Fairy Box" to toss a coin. He calls heads, but the coin lands on tails. Pierre then activates the effect of "Second Coin Toss" to redo the coin toss. He calls heads and he is correct this time ("Cyber Tutu": 1000 → 0/800). The direct attack continues, but it inflicts no damage. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Fairy Box" expires ("Cyber Tutu": 0 → 1000/800). Alexis then Sets a card. Turn 3: Pierre Pierre draws. On Pierre's Standby Phase, he pays 500 Life Points to keep "Fairy Box" in play (Pierre 4000 → 3500). Pierre then activates the effect of "Gamble Angel Bunny" to toss a coin. He calls heads, but the coin lands on tails. Pierre then activates the effect of "Second Coin Toss" to redo the coin toss. He calls tails and he is correct (Alexis 3000 → 2000). Pierre then Normal Summons another "Gamble Angel Bunny" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. "Gamble Angel Bunny" attacks "Cyber Tutu", but Alexis activates her face-down "Doble Passe" to change the attack to a direct attack (Alexis 2000 → 800) and allow "Cyber Tutu" to attack directly. "Cyber Tutu" attacks directly (Pierre 3500 → 2500). The second "Gamble Angel Bunny" attacks and destroys "Cyber Tutu" (Alexis 800 → 600). Turn 4: Alexis Alexis draws "Scapegoat". She then Sets a card and activates "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Pierre Pierre draws "Sand Gambler". On Pierre's Standby Phase, he pays 500 Life Points to keep "Fairy Box" in play (Pierre 2500 → 2000). Pierre then Normal Summons "Sand Gambler" (300/1600) in Attack Position. Pierre then activates the effect of "Sand Gambler" to toss a coin three times. If all three results are heads, all of Alexis' monsters are destroyed, but if all three results are tails, all of Pierre's monsters are destroyed. The first toss lands on heads. The second toss lands on tails, but Pierre uses the effect of "Second Coin Toss" to redo that coin toss. It lands on heads this time. The third and final toss lands on heads as well. Since Pierre got three heads, the positive effect of "Sand Gambler" activates, destroying the four "Sheep Tokens". Alexis then activates her face-down "Hallowed Life Barrier to discard a card and reduce all damage she takes this turn to 0. Turn 6: Alexis Alexis draws "Prima Light". She then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Cyber Tutu" from her Graveyard to her hand. Alexis then Normal Summons "Cyber Tutu" (1000/800) in Attack Position. She then activates "Prima Light" to Tribute "Cyber Tutu" and Special Summon "Cyber Prima" (2300/1600) in Attack Position. Since "Cyber Prima" was summoned, its effect activates, destroying all face-up Spell Cards. "Cyber Prima" attacks "Sand Gambler", but Pierre activates the effect of "Fairy Box" to toss a coin. He calls tails, but the coin lands on heads. "Cyber Prima" then destroys "Sand Gambler" (Pierre 2000 → 0). Pierre vs. Alexis Rhodes (flashback) Duel already in progress. Pierre controls "The Snake Hair" (1500/1200) in Attack Position while Alexis controls "Armored Lizard" (1500/1200) and "Gokibore" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. Alexis' turn Alexis draws "Gemini Elf" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/900) in Attack Position. One of Alexis' monsters attacks and destroys "The Snake Hair"It can be assumed "Gemini Elf" was the attacking monster as it was the only monster on Alexis' field that had more ATK than "The Snake Hair". Alexis' two other monsters attack directly (Pierre ? → ? → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes